Damian Wayne's Life Drabbles
by XYZArtemis
Summary: Damian's life can get pretty crazy! (Requests for drabbles are being taken)
1. Take-Out

**Hey, what's up guys its Artemis_Zatanna! This is my first fanfiction! Please give me constructive criticism! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Damian remembered the good days, when Grayson was still Batman, Drake wasn't as annoying, and his mother still loved him. Those days were gone: Bruce Wayne had currently taken up the role of Batman after returning from the past, his mother had created another clone of him to replace him, Grayson had gone back to Nightwing, which would be fine, except Nightwing patrolled in Bludhaven, which was two hours away **,** and Damian felt that Drake could get an award for being one of the only people to tick Damian off as much as he did. So, sitting on the bed and sulking was Damian's best option, which he was currently doing. Damian massaged his temples, recalling a memory that was very pleasant (although he would never say that aloud) of him and Grayson.

Damian massaged his temples, recalling a memory that was very pleasant (although he would never say that aloud) of him and Grayson.

* * *

 _One Saturday afternoon, Grayson had an "epiphany"._

 _"Damian!" the Bludhaven hero called out to his current sidekick/partner. Damian simply glared at him. "We should make Alfred Lunch!"_

 _Damian looked at his father figure with a look of disbelief. "So, in other words, you're saying we should burn down the Mansion?"_

 _Dick Grayson promptly scowled at Damian. "That won't happen," he said._

" _Tt," Damian responded._

 _Thirty minutes later, the Dynamic Duo had set out their ingredients for spaghetti. Dick had decided that both of them would use this experience to bond with each other. The only fault in_ _this plan was that Dick had not wanted to use the cookbook._

 _ALERT!YOUNEEDDEMCOOKBOOKSDICK!DONTBEANIDIOT!TOOLATE!MYFIRSTFANFICTION!_

* * *

 _After much yelling, curses, and smoke later, Dick had finally decided to order takeout._

 _Damian stared blankly at the mess they had madeTomato sauce had splattered everywhere. The noodles had somehow **gotten on the chandelier** , and the kitchen still smelled of smoke. Dick looked extremely glum. _

_"So," he asked Damian. "Chinese or Indian?"_

* * *

Damian allowed a small smile at the memory. The kitchen still smelled of smoke. Then the smile disappeared. Bruce had finally reappeared from a trip to another dimension after three long years, and the entire Bat Family was still trying to get cope with this new change.

Damian sighed. It was nice to bond with Bruce as a father, but Grayson would always be the father/brother to him, no matter what.

 **I just adore Nightwing and Damian. Such cute brothers!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Artemis**


	2. Cooking Classes

**Hey, guys, I'm still alive!** **Hope you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

It was Damian's birthday. Today, Bruce Wayne's only biological son would be turning thirteen.

Damian had never understood the purpose of birthdays. To him, a birthday was a waste of a day. To Richard Grayson, it meant that he would torture Damian all day with loud outbursts of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAMI", and shooing Damian from the living room, which the last surviving member of the Flying Graysons would use as a celebration room.

Currently, Damian was sitting in the Batcave, sulking (as usual). Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler/father figure, was cleaning the Batcave to no avail. The bats never stopped pooping long enough for Alfred to clean it. This made Agent A aggravated. So, Damian watched wearily as the butler tried to clean off all off the poop and grime from the floor.

Suddenly, Dick appeared at the top of the staircase leading to the top of the library in Wayne Manor.

"Dami!" he shouted. Damian scowled at Dick.

"Yes, Grayson?" he replied.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION RIGHT NOW!" the current Batman shouted louder. Damian massaged his temples.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Surprisingly, the night was actually decent. The party guests consisted of Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake, and, surprisingly, Jason Todd actually showed up too (of course he said it was only for the beer and food). Dick had also invited some guy named Wally West.

After a wonderful dinner created by the master himself, everyone gave Damian their respective presents: Barbara had gotten him a new radio, (he would never be caught using it, but Damian liked listening to music), Tim gave him a personalized "Most Annoying Brother" mug, Wally West, slightly reluctantly, a video game called Call of War (a video game nerd, Damian guessed), and Jason Todd, who had called him a few colorful words including a-hole, but in the end, had tossed Damian a personalized grappling hook. Damian had actually been surprised with the gift and promised Jason he would use it. Jason, in return, had said, "You better," and then called him a piece of crap.

Dick had saved his present for last. The former Boy Wonder walked into the kitchen and returned with a small plate. The middle of it was occupied by a greenish, blue looking lump. Dick had smiled at Damian and said, "I made it myself." Damian blanched.

"No, I will not eat th-" Damian stopped, looking at Dick's face, which had turned sad.

"Fine," Damian growled.

Dick beamed at him.

Hesitantly, Damian took a bite. It tasted like salmon and cheese mixed together. He forced himself to swallow it; it left a bad aftertaste in his throat. Damian felt like puking, passing out, and puking again.

"How is it?" Dick asked. Damian closed his eyes and muttered, "Never. Ever. Cook. Again."

 **1\. Wally West is Kid Flash in Young Justice.**

 **2\. I want everyone to guess who the master is. Free cooking classes for Dick if you get it right.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Artemis**


	3. Young Justice Dimension Travel P1

**Thank you for the 5 reviews! So the chapter one of my reviewers asked for. FYI: This will be a continuing chapter, so like I will make more chapters following this chapter… Sorry if I'm confusing. In addition, this chapter is set in Young Justice Universe. WATCH YOUNG JUSTICE!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing'.**

 _FLASH! BANG! ROBIN!_ Those were the only words Robin remembered. Suddenly, he sat up. It was then he realized he wasn't in the Batcave or his home.

He quickly surveyed his surroundings. There was a large holographic computer, with a high-tech landscape projection of space. Damian's eyes widened upon closer inspection. It wasn't a projection! He was actually in space. Besides that, there were other tunnels, and two tubes (were those Zeta-Tubes?) Damian began to have an inkling suspicion of where he was...

Before he had time to ponder that, he heard the sound of footsteps. His assassin senses kicked in. A young woman walked in from a tunnel, with a large metal helmet, battle gear, an electric mace, and…. _WINGS?_

Quickly Damian scrambled to his feet, and readjusted his eyes, to make sure he was seeing things right. Her eyes widened when she saw him. Uttering a battle cry, the hawk-like woman flew at him. Using his quick reflexes, he immediately dodged left of the flying female. Swiftly, the bird hybrid twisted midair, swooped down again, and swung her mace. Damian hastily pulled out his katana and was about to swing at the hawk woman, when an ear-piercing screech made him drop to the floor. The womanly warrior withdrew from her swoop and flew back up above Damian.

The newcomer stopped their screech, and Damian was able to get a good look at him/her. The "her" was wearing a strapless black leotard corset mix, gray tights, and a blue jacket. Other accessories included a choker, black, heavy calf-length boots, and fingerless black gloves that went from her elbows to her biceps. The gorgeous girl had platinum blonde hair with blue eyes and a well- toned body. Her clear blue eyes surveyed the scene in front of her. She had a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Robin?"

Before Damian could respond, an annoying female voice announced, **Recognized: Kid Flash, B03. Recognized: Artemis, B07.**

"No! We're supposed to be here! You know, since the gosh darn League asked us too?" said a slightly husky feminine voice.

"No! We were supposed to be here because BATMAN asked us too!" retorted a perky masculine voice.

"Blockhead!"

"Imbecile!"

"Dimwit!"

The two people shouted at each other, oblivious to the scene in front of them.

The girl had on a green midriff with an arrow in the middle; on the bottom, she wore spandex pants. Her mask covered her forehead and exposed her dark gray eyes, which Damian thought was stupid. Despite the horrible disguise, she moved stealthily, quietly, different from the noisy steps of the boy.

Damian raised a brow.

She moved just like him. Well, he was obviously better but _still_.

She also had a quiver full of arrows.

 _That makes her a threat._

The boy had on a similar mask that showed his orange hair and green eyes, only it was yellow, and accompanied goggles. His costume was bright yellow with red pants. Unlike arrow girl, he had a lightning symbol on his chest, which was red inside a circle of white.

 _He just looks like an idiot._

"Kid Flash!" shouted the blonde beauty eventually.

The boy turned his head and _finally_ noticed him. He stared bug-eyed at Damian.

"Rob, what….what are you doing?" he asked, baffled.

Arrow girl looked as baffled as he was.

"Um, Robin, are you….training?" said arrow girl.

Damian narrowed his eyes and deliberately pulled his katana in front of him. Arrow girl showed no surprise as if she was used to seeing people with swords. However, fire hydrant's bug eyes got even bigger.

 _If that's even possible. Honestly, those eyes are defying the laws of the physics right now._

In response, arrow girl pulled out a compacted box, which transformed in a bow, and pulled out an arrow from her quiver. She drew her bow and aimed it at Damian's arm. Bright Boy got into a running stance, the young beauty readied her fists, and the hawk-girl charged Damian.

What surprised them most about the boy was his reaction to all of this. For the first time in a long interval, Damian gave a genuine smile.

Yes, he was going to enjoy this.

 **There is a book called Sidekicks and the name Bright Boy is the lead character's name, along with Monkey Wrench (It's a very awesome book.)**

 **See ya!**


End file.
